Lumite Node
Basic information Lumite Nodes are natural blocks that contain Lumite Ore which can extracted from them by using Extractors of any kind. Lumite Nodes are pre-generated on all template Worlds of Creativerse, and they do not spawn automatically/by themselves after the game world has been created. Where to find Lumite Nodes are embedded in rocks all throughout the Corruption layer deep underground that spans the whole game-world and is the deepest layer of all Creativerse worlds. Lumite Nodes have always sparkled like violet stars in the darkness of the Corruption layer. The Corruption layer is nearly never accessibly through Caves leading down from the surface or even from Stalactite layer caves, so you will usually need to dig mine shafts yourself downwards in order to find your first small batch of Lumite Nodes, which requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell or better to be equipped in order to dig through Corrupted Blocks that the ceiling of the Corruption layer is made of. While Lumite Nodes can only rarely be found on the Lava layer on new game worlds, this is the case a lot more often on older game worlds. How to use As the name already suggests, Lumite Nodes contain Lumite Ore. Ore Nodes cannot be harvested by using Arctek gauntlets (no matter if powered by Mining Cells); neither will Excavators nor TNT type Explosives affect Ore Nodes. In actual fact, already existing Lumite Nodes cannot be taken nor moved. Only when Extractors have been used on Lumite Nodes and have been emptied after finishing their work, the Nodes will vanish together with the Extractors that have been used up. Extracting Lumite Ore Only the Lumite Ore itself can extracted from the Nodes by either using (basic) Extractors, Advanced Extractors or Super Extractors. Lumite Ore - like all Ores - cannot be pulled from Nodes with your arctek-gauntlet nor any Power Cells equipped, the Nodes cannot be mined with Excavators nor destroyed by TNT or any other means. You can use low-tier Extractors on Lumite Nodes, however it is recommended to rather use the best Extractors that you can craft. * Basic Extractors will extract 2 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node within 10 minutes * Advanced Extractors will extract 4 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node in 5 minutes * Super Extractors will extract 7 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node in 3 minutes After placing an Extractor, you can check how long the extraction is going to take by pointing at it with your cursor and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. You can take any amount of Ore that has already been processed at that time from the lower slot of the Extractor. Extractors are single-use items; they will be used up when they have completed their work, and they cannot be removed from the Node before they have finished extracting all of the Ore. The permission setting of Extractors is "just me" by default (different from most other activatable objects and storage containers) and can be changed manually by clicking on the padlock symbol in order to let other players take the Ore as well. Extractors will start their extraction process immediately when placed on a Node, they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. When the Extractor is done, it will stop "singing" and "fold up" with a lout click. You can take all the (remaining) Ore at once by typing "f" again (as the default key). This will then remove the Node and use up the Extractor too. Sometimes Extractors that still have Ore inside will repeat the clicking sound when players get close as a reminder to collect the remaining Ore. Destroying Lumite Nodes Lumite Nodes cannot be taken nor destroyed. There is also no known way to transform Lumite Nodes. A Lumite Node will only vanish when the Extractor that has been placed on it is emptied after it has finished extracting all of the Lumite Ore. Super Excavators and Super TNT can both be used to destroy lots of Corrupted Blocks on the Corruption layer, but will not affect Lumite Nodes, so these nodes can be reached easierly. Different from Excavators, TNT-Explosives will just destroy Corruption layer rocks without saving any of them. They will also destroy all crafted objects and blocks (except for storage containers with items inside) in their vicinity. Super Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Blocks at a time and will save half of them in Loot Bags. They also will keep Lumite Nodes intact. This is another faster way to dig through the Corruption layer in order to find Lumite Nodes. However, Super Excavators require Lumite Bars to be crafted... Both Super Excavators and Super TNT will not remove Corrupted Water (nor liquid Lava). Lumite Nodes cannot be frozen, burnt nor transformed by cold or fire, they cannot be poisoned nor corrupted either. Different from Coal Nodes and Diamond Nodes, Lumite Nodes cannot be created by players. Smelting Lumite Ore in a Forge Lumite Ore itself is currently not usable its raw form for crafting; instead it has to be smelted to Lumite (bars) by putting the Ore into the Forge together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this. * Level 1 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 1 minute. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Level 2 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Level 3 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Level 10 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich Crafting with Lumite Only after Lumite Ore has been made into Lumite Bars in a Forge, these bars can then be cut into Lumite Slabs and/or Lumite Rods in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for either of that. Lumite in its processed form as Lumite Bars, Lumite Slabs and/or Lumite Rods is required to craft Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite armor, Lumite Swords, Super Excavators, Corrupt Bombs, Fans, Lumite furniture and a number of building-blocks. Trivia Lumite Ore, which is won from Lumite Nodes, is the only type of Ore in Creativerse that is not infinitely available. Ever since building kits for Blueprints can now be customized (since update R46 in September 2017) and then the required materials and objects can all be bought in the Store, only Lumite Ore, and all non-placeable objects made from Lumite are now non-infinite in Creativerse; like Lumite Bars, Lumite Rods, Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite armor, Lumite Swords, Legendary Golden Swords, Rainbownators 5000 and Corrupt Bombs. Category:Nodes Category:Finite Category:Extractable Category:Corruption layer Category:Natural